Wild Side
by Spica-Sirius
Summary: Kagome was just a rich kid, with the money, looks and the popularity. Until she met the gang leader of the White Fangs. Now she is dragged into the world of gangs, sex, war, fights, and rivalry.


Hello Everyone! This is probably the fourth or fifth story I have. I've been busy this whole summer. I was in Calfornia, soaking up the sun. Anyways, right now, I'm working on some Spuffy fanfictions and some CCS fanfictions, as some of you may know because of my website. Also, one of my best friends is moving near me tomorrow so yeah, its a pretty busy summer for me. Anyways, this story is based on Wild Things by Little Wolf Lover. So its not exactly my plot. I just LOVE her stories. Too bad its only Cardcaptor Sakura fanfictions. Just to warn you, this is a Sess/Kag fic. Disclaimer: I do not own any character of InuYasha and some random characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. nor does this plot. Sorta. So basicly, I really don't own the plot of the story or some parts of it because its was Little Wolf Lover's idea.  
  
Chapter One: Blue meets Amber  
  
"Will everyone please have their tickets out for the entering of the plane lifting off to Zhou-Zheng?" A voice over the intercom asked.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please fasten your seat belts, the plane will be taking off in ten minutes. While you are waiting, please listen to the safety tape in the television screen in front of you. Can all electronic devices please be shut off for this flight and thank you for choosing China Express. Please remember that the baggage area will be bumpy so please understand if your luggage is moving a bit. We hope you enjoy the flight." The attendant's annoucement was heard all over the flight as everyone buckled their seat belts. Watching as the television screen flashed and gave out all the emergency instructions.  
  
"We'll see them again, Shaw Gou. Besides, you will get to see him again. They will love you. Trust me." A girl with long blonde hair with silver and two red streaks and sliver eyes assured her blue eyed friend. She couldn't wait to get back to her home town. Its been too long.  
  
"I know, but what if they treat me like they had treated her, Sho." A girl with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes asked her friend.  
  
"It'll be nice to sketch again." Sho said, sneering. Shaw Gou was wondering why in hell she liked to sketch when she can just video tape.  
  
"You really live up to the name you created for yourself." Shaw Gou replied, "Thanks for being there for me."  
  
"No problem. Just sit back and enjoy the flight." Sho replied.  
  
Shaw Gou looked outside. Taking a glance at the site of which was once her home.  
  
My name is Kagome Miyko. My father was a famous author and singer before he died in a car crash. My mother soon followed with a brain tumor two years ago. Leaving me with a step father called Vivik.  
  
People would look at me and say that I was the luckiest girl in the world: money, looks, talent, and popularity but behind all that are what I desire, true love and real friendship. My life changed from something so boring to an exciting world that I had never knew existed. Everything people see in moives. This is what happend.  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san, Oka-san, I miss you. Guess what, I'm almost an adult." Kagome stood in front of her parent's graves. She visits them constantly, almost everyday. She puts some white lilies in front of their graves. Wondering why God had to take them away from her.  
  
"Miss Kagome? Its time to go to school." Yura, her maid lead her to the car.  
  
"Good Bye otou-san, oka-san, I'll come back and visit soon."  
  
Walking down the hallways, Kagome looked out for her friends when she suddenly stiffened.  
  
Hello beautiful" a boy said hugging her from behind 'great,' she thought. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had had enough of him over the weekend. And right now it was starting again, she felt like she was being suffocated.  
  
"Please get your hands off me" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"What's with you? You know you should have respect to your future husband," he stated gripping her wrist rather tightly. Sango and Rin glanced at each other ready to scream bloody murder if he did something stupid.  
  
"Just because you have my stepfathers acceptance InuYasha doesn't mean that you have mine. And I will never marry you, now please let go your hurting me" Kagome replied wincing from the pain. She tried to wrench her hand from his but his grip only tightened.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear to let her go" a girl, with violet eyes and lavander hair with deep purple highlights, said glaring coldly at his form. "What's the deal with the guys at this school anyways. Are they all fucking jackasses or somethings" people in the hall glanced at her form, dressed in a red v-neck tangtop with black shorts and mid knee boots. They instantly knew that she and her companions didn't belong in this school.  
  
"Who are you? I know you don't go to this school? You're probably a whore" InuYasha snared giving the girl a disgusted look.  
  
"I know thank god for that too, I'm just here dealing with a little problem," she said before walking away with two girls. Sakura took that chance to snatch her hand free, glaring at InuYasha she moved towards her friends.  
  
"I wonder who she is? She looks like a bad girl" Sango said as Keiko and Rin joined them for the walk to class.  
  
"I don't know" was all Kagome said while rubbing her wrist. "But I didn't even get a chance to thank her" her words were sad. It wasn't every day a girl who one didn't know came to the rescue.  
  
"Did ya'll hear about the new club that opens tonight?" Sango asked as they all sat by the class window. It was the coolest spot in the whole class, and it was totally off limits to everyone else. Kagome shook her head glancing outside it had stopped drizzling.  
  
"Yeah. It's suppose to be one the coolest" Keiko answered absently glancing around for her lost boyfriend.  
  
"Well I happened to have two passes for tonight, this guy I met gave them to me. Who wants to come with me?" Sango asked waving them around teasingly, her brows rose.  
  
"Doesn't it open at midnight? And should you be taking things from strangers?" Rin asked fixing her glasses. Sango has to suppress herself from gawking at her friend. They knew that Rin was just too innocent for her own good.  
  
"Yeah so?" Sango asked not getting it  
  
"Isn't that a bit late," Sango asked, "My parents would freak if I went out that late"  
  
"You're no fun. What bout you Keiko?" Sango asked knowing that she liked to party.  
  
"There's no reason for me to go to a club, besides I'm engaged to Yusuke. It would be disrespectful," Keiko stated proudly. Rin smiled at Chiharu, who returned it wholly.  
  
"Your even worst. Well Kagome, what's your excuse?" Sango asked waiting for one. "Your step father has you on lockdown to protect your innocence for InuYasha" she teased praying to the heavens her friend wouldn't prove her right.  
  
"I'll go, besides I've got nothing else to do. And I've never really been to a club before" Kagome said making her friends sweat drop. "What?" she asked shyly seeing the look she was given well at least from Sango and Keiko. Rin had never in her life set foot in a club before, and she wasn't planning on anytime soon.  
  
"How old are you again?" Sango asked playing. "Just kidding" she defended seeing the look Kagome aimed her way. "Just be at your gate at 11 p.m, you're going to have the time of your life"  
  
"I sure hope so" was all kagome said as their attention was drawn to outside by yelling. Being nosey, they stared out the window at the argument that was about to start.  
  
"You know it's your baby asshole," the same lavender hair girl yelled to a guy who they all knew as Kurt.  
  
"This looks interesting" Sango said getting excited.  
"It's not my baby that bitch is lying. Why would I sleep with a low life like her?" Kurt yelled back, angrily clenching his fists.  
  
"Why I outta tear you to threads you mother fucker!!" The girl yelled angrily glaring at him. A girl beside her with long blonde hair with silver and red highlights just sketched. While the other girl who had pink hair and dark pink highlights stood aside quiet with a sad face. Kurt got angry and was about to slap the lavender hair girl when a guy with long red hair walked up. All the girls started to drool over him, Kagome thought that has cute, but not her type well she didn't really have a type since she never went with anyone.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said as another guy came up with two guys following. He totally took Sakura's breath away if she had a type it would definitely be him. He had long silver hair and unruly bangs that fell over his intense amber eyes. And she could clearly see that his body was toned, from the impression on his shirt. He was literally perfect at least that's what all the girls thought drooling.  
  
"Why's that?" Kurt yelled glaring at the boy who just smiled in return.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be a wise choice," the amber eyed hunk said in a cold tone, it sent goosebumps up everyone's spine.  
  
"Like I give a fuck" Kurt yelled back unwisely.  
  
"Suit your self" was all he said.  
  
"I'll do just that. I don't like hitting girls but I'll make a exception," Kurt said as he tried to hit the lavander hair girl but she easily caught his fist and punched him in the face. Then she effortlessly kicked him in the stomach making him slump to the ground. The whole courtyard was shocked at how great she could fight.  
  
"That's why" the girl who was taping laughed as she high five her friend.  
  
"You had better start thinking about Mouse and the baby that's on her way you pig!" The lavender hair girl said as she kicked him one last time in the stomach before the silver hair guy pulled her back.  
  
"That's if enough 'Agome. I hope you do as you're told. There had not be a next time cause Sho and I will be the one dealing with you not my adopted imouto. I don't like to have my time wasted. Do you understand" the silver hair guy asked pulling Kurt to his feet with ease.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru. I promise anything that they need they will get" Kurt said fearfully and he had a right to be, he had seen Sesshoumaru and his close ally, Sho fight.  
  
"Good now, get out of my sight" the words left his perfectly formed lips coolly. "Come," he said letting go of Chao, who slumped to the ground. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off him 'Sesshoumaru' she thought dreamily.  
  
"Awww. Sess you're no fun" Sho whined, "I didn't even get to hit him."  
  
"Don't even start. Didn't I tell you not to come bring "Agome here without me? Can't you ever listen? That goes for you too Imouto and Mouse" Sesshoumaru said coldly. He could feel someone's piercing stare on his back.  
  
"Why are you so protective? It's no fun with you around." 'Agome whined making their friends laugh.  
  
"You're such a spitfire" Sesshoumaru said pulling her hair.  
  
"Whatever Fluffy." she said sneering at him before she walked off with the others. Sesshoumaru took one glance up at the window and for the first time amber met sapphire. He had to admit that she was beautiful but looked sad all the same. He shook his head and walked off. 'Sesshoumaru. Wow' Kagome thought as he smirked at her before leaving.  
  
"Kagome see something that you like" Sango teased making Kagome blush. "Let me warn you they are not the people to mingle with" she warned firmly pointing her finger.  
  
"Why's that?" Kagome asked lost.  
  
"Did you guys see that two of the guys had a dog tattoo on their shoulder. And the one girl they called Mouse had a white fox with black strips at her hip?" Sango asked her friends who nodded yes "They are from two of Japans deadly gangs the White Fangs and the Foxes. And from the looks of it the guy you were eyeing is someone important. But you can also tell if his tattoo is a White Dog with a crescent moon. Also, you see that lavander haired girl? The one who saved us? She has a white fox with three red tipped tails, meaning she is the co-leader, and from the looks of that girl sketching, she has a nine tailed golden tipped fox. Meaning she is the leader. The deadliest gang leader of all. Also, there is a rumor that she was going out with the co-leader of the White Fang, you know, the one with the red hair" she concluded, they looked at her wondering how she knew this much.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Rin asked  
  
"Hey I have to know what's out there" she shrugged. It wasn't true because a girl of stature should never mingle with such a godforsaken crowd. " Besides I dated a guy who knew bout that kind of stuff" Sango continued simply glancing away briefly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura that's why we're going out tonight right?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah of course" Kagome said as the bell rang 'now what do I wear to a club? I'll ask Sango after school' she thought sighing.  
  
All day in school she couldn't get his eyes out of her head no matter how hard she tried. He would always find his way back into her mind. "Kagome that's the wrong chemical" Rin yelled but it was too late.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome exclaimed ducking under the table like everyone else as a loud boom was heard. And stinky smoke filled the room, some rushed to open the windows while others ran out of class.  
  
"Miss Miyko this is not the class to day dream in" the sensei scolded making everyone look at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sensei" Kagome said ashamed. The rest of the school was normal luckily for her she didn't blow anything else up.  
  
Somewhere Else...  
  
Music and loud laughter could be heard in the distance. A young man, very important to the White Fang Clan, walked slowly towards the mansion in front of him. "Hey Sesshoumaru I've been meaning to ask you who the girl in the window was?" Kurama said walking up to him. He sighed inwardly wondering why god had to punish him with such a cousin.  
  
"No one important just another rich brat" was all Sesshoumaru said coldly as they walked. "Why do you ask Kurama?" he asked before he could stop himself. After asking the question, he knew instantly that he had made a mistake.  
  
"I bet you like her" Kurama teased in jest ignoring the lovely women tossing looks at them. The man at the door opened it allowing them to enter. "Has Fluffy-kuns falling in love," Kurama continued catching the clenching of his cousin's fist. Ignoring the luxurious surroundings of the hall, they turned towards their superior's office.  
  
"No! And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that! Besides, I'll tell Sho all the nicknames you hate" Sesshoumaru repiled, walking away.  
  
"NO!" Kurama yelled to the fading figure. Racing after Sesshoumaru. Praying to god that his cousin won't tell his girlfriend all those embrassing names.  
As he reached to the dojo. He realized he was too late. There stood his cousin with the leader of the Fox clan, laughing.  
'Probably told him my stupidest name.' Thought Kurama, going off. The Yoko inside him going to torment Hiei.  
  
Kagome Walking home, Kagome wondered what she was going to wear to the club. Hoping for her life that her father wasn't home, she went inside.  
"Kagome! Welcome home! Did you have a good day?" Said Vivik pleasantly. Kagome groaned, knowing that her father was only that friendly when there were visitors. "Hello father, please excuse me, I have things to do." Replied Kagome, bowing to the visitors, Mr. and Mrs. Tai, InuYasha's parents.  
"Its a great arrangment." Repiled Mr. Tai.  
"Great, they shall get married." Vivik said.  
Kagome sighed, knowing that the only reason she was marrying InuYasha only for his money. Going upstairs, she started to change, wondering what she was to wear that night.  
  
Too bad she didn't know that this would change her life.  
  
TBC  
  
Please tell me what you thing.  
  
Bye. 


End file.
